


just enough of a bastard

by Crowley_Kitten



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aziraphale is "just enough of a bastard to be worth knowing" (Good Omens), Bratty Crowley (Good Omens), Gentle Dom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Hair Brushing, Hair Washing, Hair-pulling, Ineffable Kinktober 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26919949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowley_Kitten/pseuds/Crowley_Kitten
Summary: Crowley loves when Aziraphale plays with his hair. after bathtimes, it's an enormous part of their domestic routine. Aziraphale is thinking of other beautiful touches.ineffable kinktober, day 7. hair pulling.again, sorry I'm behind. still working at catching up.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 73
Collections: Ineffable Kinktober 2020, my Ineffable Kinktober





	just enough of a bastard

Crowley loved their baths together. Lying back over Aziraphale’s broad, comforting chest after he had washed his hair. He loved having his hair washed. It always made him feel so pampered. And of course, his angel adored any excuse to get his hands in Crowley's satiny waves. Eventually, they climbed out of the deep bath and began to towel themselves off. The demon squeezed the water from his hair and wrapped it into a towel. He wrapped himself in his silky robe. Aziraphale’s was soft and snuggly. Just like he was. 

They headed together into the cozy living room and Aziraphale kissed him fondly on the forehead before sitting in his comfortable wingback chair. There was no need for words, this was one of Crowley's favourite routines. He sat on the floor, resting his head back on those welcoming soft thighs with a content sigh. Aziraphale gently ruffled the towel, before opening it and spreading it on his lap. As always, he began by trailing his soft fingertips lightly over the angles and planes of Crowleys face, mesmerised by those beloved features. Then lightly back, the delicate scrape of nails through his hair, waking the nerve endings of his scalp. Crowley moaned as he felt himself becoming more relaxed.    
  
Warm fingers combed slowly through his hair, smoothing and stroking. The warmth drying the dark red tendrils. Once it was dry, Aziraphale took the hairbrush out of the drawer, worked it through until it was like silk and Crowley was purring blissfully. A fond smile lifted the angel's lips. What had he done to deserve such a beauty?    
  
“Would you like me to plait it for you, love?”   
  
“Not today. Keep playing with it though. S’nice.”    
  
“It is, isn’t it?” Aziraphale continued fondling the soft waves. And it was. It was almost as lovely as grooming each other's wings. An act that felt as intimate as any other they had experimented with. The thought of Crowley's long fingers deftly working through his plumage made him shiver involuntarily.    
  
“Everything okay, Angel?”    
  
“Hmmm? Yes, I was just thinking about the feeling of you preening my wings.” Crowley's eyes opened slowly. Great pools of golden warmth, his pupils contracting a little at the light. A wicked grin slowly formed.    
  
“Yeah, you like that, don’t you?” His voice dropping into its more seductive pitch.    
  
“You know very well that I do.” Aziraphale pouted, giving an admonishing tug on Crowleys hair. There was a sharp intake of breath, and Crowleys pupils widened. Aziraphale had a glint in his eye. Tugging again, a little harder. Crowley bit back a moan.   
  
“You’re a bastard, you know that?”   
  
“I do, dear.”    
  
“Good, because I really don’t think I tell you often enough.”    
  
“And YOU, my dear, are a petulant little brat.” The sentence punctuated with another sharp pull, followed by those nails trailing his scalp again. He could feel the skin tightening in response, tingling. Aziraphale bent low to press his lips to Crowley's. He eased himself out of the chair, wrapping the hair around the back of his hand. Crowley yelped as he was led to the rug by the fire. “Oh, my dramatic little hognose! On your knees, dear.” Crowley grinned. Yep. Aziraphale was going full bastard for him. When he knelt, Aziraphale pushed him onto all fours, kneeling behind him. Crowley waggled his bottom invitingly. Aziraphale rolled his eyes. “Absolute brat!”    
  
“Yeah? And what are you going to do about it, bastard?”   
  
“Hmmmmm.... I’m just wondering that myself.” He slid his palm up and under the silky robe, caressing the jut of his hip, the other still putting a steady pressure on the handful of hair. “Yes, like this I think” he nudged Crowley's legs further apart, tugging him back against his thighs, pulling harder on his hair to arch his back. A lubricated finger eased into him, making him sigh in pleasure. A second quickly joining it, circling around his prostate   
  
“Aaaaaangeeel!” He moaned softly. “Oh, right there....You’ve got it...don’t stop.”    
  
“Demanding!” He tutted. “I’d rather you beg!”   
  
“Bastard!”   
  
“Yes, dear” A third finger slipped in “Feeling good?” Crowley nodded, breathing hard. His fingers slid out, pulling his hip back to meet his ready cock. The demon whined needily. Crying out in delight at the stretch as he was breached. He was so thick, so sturdy, so... oh he felt so complete. Aziraphale rolled his hips, using Crowley's hair to tug him downwards on each upstroke. His other hand trailing up the narrow chest under his robe, finding his nipples and teasing them until they were sensitive and firm. Then trailed gently back down . Aziraphale turned the demons head to the side, exposing more pale throat for his rough, hungry kisses. The sounds he made were utterly delicious. His other hand gripped the beautiful, long, curved cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts.    
  
“Angel!.....Angel, I’m going to......” Crowleys eyes closed, head flung back, Aziraphale pulling harder on his hair and his dick, causing his back to arch impossibly. Causing the Angels cock to hit perfectly inside him. As he came, he clenched down on Aziraphales thick cock, milking his orgasm from him. The Angel panting in his ear, shivering with pleasure, raised goosebumps down his limbs. Aziraphale sank back on his heels, caressing the wrecked demon gently. He pulled Crowleys lips back to his, kissing tenderly. 


End file.
